WWE 2K19
WWE 2K19 is a professional wrestling video game being developed in a collaboration between Yuke's and Visual Concepts, and to be published by 2K Sports. It is set to release worldwide on October 9, 2018 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It is the twentieth game in the WWE''game series (sixth under the ''WWE 2K banner), and a follow-up to WWE 2K18. Contents * 1Gameplay ** 1.1Game modes * 2Marketing * 3See also * 4Roster Gameplay In an interview with Hardcore Gamer, WWE 2K creative director Lionel Jenkins stated that WWE 2K19 would be moving away from the simulation-styled gameplay of the last four WWE games, featured in WWE 2K18 in favor of a faster and more fluid gameplay, saying "They kind of got turned off by the product we were giving them and we had to think outside the box and they never thought that we’d do it. The core was simulation, and people got turned off by that and we were hearing loud and clear that they weren’t buying it anymore and that was the driving force behind all of that." He added "We were hearing from the fanbase that it was too slow, too sluggish and it wasn’t any fun anymore." Game modes 2k19 features many different returning and new game modes, including the 2k Showcase Mode, focusing on the career of Daniel Bryan. This will be the first Showcase to be featured in the series since WWE 2K17's Hall of Fame Showcase DLC. Players take control of 11 different unique models of Daniel Bryan, in 11 matches, including his Velocity match against John Cena. Two new "Tower" modes are present in 2K19. In MyPlayer Towers mode, wrestlers or created superstars can participate in challenges online or offline. Daily, Weekly and Pay-Per-View challenge towers are also introduced.3 In WWE Towers, There are two types of Towers including; Gauntlet Tower: You must complete the Tower entirely in one session. Losing a match or quitting resets progress to square one. Finally, the Steps Tower: Your progress is saved after each match, so you can play at your own pace MyCareer mode has been reinvented with the focus of a more linear storyline that centers the player's created character as an aspiring wrestler, working his or her way up from independent wrestling promotions to the WWE. Barron Blade, a fictional character featured in previous MyCareer modes, will also return and act as the created player's guide The Road to Glory mode returns from previous entries, with the ability to now join one of eight different factions. Marketing On June 15, 2018, 2K announced WWE 2K19. On June 18, 2018, 2K held a press conference, with AJ Styles being announced as the official cover star for the video game; as well as the announcement of the "WWE 2K19 Million Dollar Challenge", in which players must beat the million dollar tower in the new towers mode and submit a promotional video, after which four semifinalists will be selected. The semifinalists will compete in a tournament to determine who will face Styles for the million dollar prize. On June 25, 2018, former WWE wrestler Rey Mysterio was announced as one out of two pre-order bonus characters. On July 9, 2018, Ronda Rousey was confirmed as the second pre-order bonus character. On July 25, 2018, 2K revealed that they will featured the WWE 2K19's Collector's Edition that would be based on Ric Flair, titled the "Wooooo! Edition". Similar to some of the previous games; it includes a Deluxe Edition copy of the game and access to the game four days early and the Season Pass alongside other physical features, including a plaque featuring a fabric piece from Flair’s pink or purple robe. In-game features include the access to pre-order bonus characters Ronda Rousey and Rey Mysterio; as well as a 2002 version of The Undertaker, Ricky Steamboat, Roddy Piper, Dusty Rhodes and Randy Savage, Flair's WrestleMania XXIV robe and his daughter, Charlotte Flair's WrestleMania 32 robe as in-game attires, and the 1983 Starrcade arena. Over three weeks in August and September 2018, 2K streamed roster reveal videos on their YouTube and Twitch channels, hosted by Rusev and Lana with a different tag team as guests each week; The B-Team (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) the first week, Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson the second week, Cesaro and Sheamus the third week. On September 13, 2018 2K released the official gameplay trailer, showcasing several new features such as Big Head Mode, a zombie version of Triple H, and Bray Wyatt's House of Horrors match location. One week later, the soundtrack was revealed in a livestream hosted by The New Day, alongside Elias and rapper Wale. Each song on the soundtrack was chosen by a WWE wrestler and includes popular artists such as Eminem, Post Malone, Metallica and Fall Out Boy. Roster: # Adam Cole # Aiden English # AJ Styles # Akam # Akira Tozawa # Aleister Black # Alexa Bliss # Alexander Wolfe # Alicia Fox # Alundra Blayze # Andrade Cien Almas # Andre the Giant # Angelo Dawkins # Apollo Crews # Ariya Daivari # Asuka # Bam Bam Bigelow # Baron Corbin # Barron Blade # Batista # Batista '10 # Bayley # Becky Lynch # Beth Phoenix # Bianca Belair # Big Boss Man '87 # Big E # Big Show # Billie Kay # Bo Dallas # Bobby Fish # Bobby Lashley (DLC) # Bobby Roode # Booker T # Braun Strowman # Bray Wyatt # Bray Wyatt '14 # Bret Hart # Brie Bella # British Bulldog # Brock Lesnar # Brutus Beefcake # Bryan Danielson # Candice LeRae (DLC) # Carmella # Cedric Alexander # Cesaro # Chad Gable # Charlotte Flair # Chris Jericho # Chris Jericho '00 # Chris Jericho '10 # Christian # Cole Quinn # Curt Hawkins # Curtis Axel # Dakota Kai (DLC) # Dana Brooke # Daniel Bryan # Daniel Bryan '10 # Daniel Bryan '12 # Daniel Bryan '13 # Daniel Bryan '14 # Dash Wilder # Dean Ambrose # Diamond Dallas Page # Diesel # Dolph Ziggler # Drew Gulak # Drew McIntyre # Dusty Rhodes '85 # Dusty Rhodes '87 (DLC) # EC3 (DLC) # Edge # Eddie Guerrero # El Mago # Elias # Ember Moon # Epico Colon # Eric Young # Fandango # Finn Balor # Finn Balor Demon # Gentleman Jack Gallagher # Goldberg # Goldust # Gran Metalik # Greg Valentine # Hanson (DLC) # Harper # Harper '14 # Heath Slater # Hideo Itami # Ivory # Jacqueline # Jake Roberts # Jason Jordan # Jeff Hardy # Jey Uso # Jey Uso '14 # Jim Neidhart # Jimmy Uso # Jimmy Uso '14 # Jinder Mahal # John Cena # John Cena '03 # John Cena '13 # Johnny Gargano # Kairi Sane # Kalisto # Kane # Kane '12 # Kane '98 # Karl Anderson # Kassius Ohno # Kevin Nash # Kevin Owens # Kevin Owens '18 # Killian Dain # King Booker # Kofi Kingston # Kofi Kingston '12 # Konnor # Kurt Angle '01 # Kurt Angle '06 # Kyle O'Reilly # Lacey Evans (DLC) # Lana # Lars Sullivan # Lex Luger # Lince Dorado # Lio Rush (DLC) # Lita # Liv Morgan # Luke Gallows # Mandy Rose # Maria Kanellis (DLC) # Maryse # "Woken" Matt Hardy # Mickie James # Mike Kanellis (DLC) # Mojo Rawley # Montez Ford # Mr. McMahon # Mr. Perfect # Mustafa Ali # Naomi # Natalya # Nia Jax # Nick Miller # Nikki Bella # Noam Dar # No Way Jose # Oney Lorcan # Otis Dozovic # Paige # Pete Dunne # Peyton Royce # Primo Colon # R-Truth # R-Truth '12 # Randy Orton # Randy Orton '13 # Randy Savage '88 # Randy Savage '92 (DLC) # Razor Ramon # Rey Mysterio (DLC) # Rezar # Rhyno # Ric Flair # Ric Flair '88 # Ric Flair '92 (DLC) # Ricochet (DLC) # Rick Martel # Rick Rude # Ricky Morton # Ricky Steamboat # Ricky Steamboat '87 (DLC) # Rikishi # Robert Gibson # Roderick Strong # Roddy Piper (DLC) # Roman Reigns # Ronda Rousey (DLC) # Rowan # Rowan '14 # Rowe (DLC) # Ruby Riott # Rusev # Sami Zayn # Samoa Joe # Sarah Logan # Sasha Banks # Scott Dawson # Scott Hall # Seth Rollins # Shane McMahon # Shane Thorne # Shawn Michaels '05 # Shawn Michaels '97 # Shayna Baszler # Sheamus # Shelton Benjamin # Shinsuke Nakamura # Sin Cara # Sonya Deville # Stephanie McMahon # Steve Austin # Sting # Sting '91 # Sting '98 # Sting '99 # Sycho Sid # Tamina # Tatanka # The Godfather # The Miz # The Miz '10 # The Rock # The Rock '01 # The Undertaker # Titus O'Neil # TJP # Tony Nese # Triple H # Triple H '01 # Triple H '14 # Trish Stratus # Tucker Knight # Tye Dillinger # Tyler Bate # Tyler Breeze # Ultimate Warrior # Undertaker '91 # Undertaker '99 # Undertaker '02 (DLC) # Vader # Velveteen Dream # Viktor # Xavier Woods # Zack Ryder Category:WWE 2K Games